24: The Fall of CTU An Alternate Third Series
by Friz
Summary: [Updated 07th Feb] It's 10pm! Jack interrogates Arthur in a helicopter; Sherry's meeting with Ryan is held a lot earlier, meaning she cannot tell Palmer to add security; Palmer gets a call from the head of NSA; Kim does stuff, as does Tony.
1. 4:00pm to 5:00pm

1. 4.00pm- 5.00pm  
  
1.00am- 1.02am  
  
London, England. Inside a large government building, A man approaches two security guards claiming that he lost, and unsure of where he is meant to be. When he is told, he stabs both guards and enters the room both were securing. As one of the stabbed men pages a message to somebody, the "lost" man takes two CD's from a desk and leaves the room. He shoots the wounded men.  
  
4.02pm  
  
CTU, Los Angeles. Michelle Dessler and Carl Matthews complain that their computers are running slower than usual. Tony mentions that the server has been running slow most of the day. Carl flirts with Michelle a little, and Tony looks at him, angrily. At Jack Bauer's apartment, Kate Warner finishes cooking banana bread. Jack comments on it, and the two share a kiss that is interrupted by Jack's daughter, Kim. Jack hugs his daughter, and is glad she could make it for his birthday.  
  
4.06pm  
  
Washington. President Palmer arrives at a building where the election results will be read at 6pm. His campaign advisor, Dana Hilton, makes a speech saying how they changed history four years ago, when he became the first black president of the USA. After the speech is well received, he makes a phone call to Jack Bauer, wishing him a happy birthday.  
  
4.11pm  
  
Tony Almeida hangs up his phone, and walks down from his office. He asks all CTU agents to listen what he has to say. He reveals that CD's containing information of every CTU agent in the past four years has been stolen from British intellegence, as well as the co-ordination points of an abandoned underground factory in the Mojave Desert. The factory used to be the main headquarters of a US-Based terrorist group known as Burning Fuel. Their main focus plan was to wipe out every government force like the FBI and the CIA. Every member of the group were captured, and any evidence of the group ever existing were wiped out. Three weeks previous to today, two of the members escaped from their holding cells. Intellegence has told Tony that assumptions have been made: Burning Fuel are attempting to wipe out every agent of the unit that wiped them out: CTU.  
  
4.16pm- 4.22pm: Tony calls President Palmer, saying he needs clearance for accessing files on the terrorist group that the FBI has. Palmer asks why, but Tony is unsure himself. He denies access for the information, only until Tony is sure what he needs to look for. At Jack's apartment, Kate hears a knock on the door. Jack answers it, but a man leaps forward and starts to attack him with a knife. Jack's immediate reation is to put him in a headlock, and send him crashing to the floor. The attacker is unconcious. Jack searches the man for identification, and finds a keycard only issued for members of Burning Fuel. He calls CTU.  
  
4.22pm- 4.24pm: Tony speaks to Jack about his attacker. Jack gets annoyed that Tony cannot give him any information, as he is no longer part of CTU. He explains to Tony he had to leave because of heart problems, and he needs to be informed as this attack was for him only. Tony sends a team over to Jack's apartment.   
  
4.24pm- 4.30pm: At a shopping mall, CTU Technician Milo Pressman approaches his girlfriend, Sam. The two embrace, but the pair are apprached by another man, who is revealed to be Sam's husband. Milo gets upset, and starts shouting at Sam that he thought she was the one for him. A gunshot is heard, and Milo is sent crashing down onto the lower floor below. Screams fill the mall.  
  
4.30pm- 4.36pm: Tony is mid-conversation with the president. After telling him that the Attacker of Jack Bauer was from the Burning Fuel group, Palmer gives him access to get the files of the FBI. Tony then contacts Ralph Phillips, and explains what has happened in the past hour. Phillips sends him information through the CTU server, but it is slow getting through. Tony's computer crashes, and he asks Phillips to send the files to the computer of Michelle Dessler.  
  
4.36pm- 4.43pm: Jack's attacker wakes up, tied to a chair. Jack starts to ask him questions, but the attacker claims to have lost his memory. Kate hears a knock at the door, and begins to answer when Jack warns her it could be another member of the terror group. Jack answers the door, and it turns out to be two agents from CTU, who will take over the interrogation. Jack is angry, and claims he can get information out of him just as well, but the agents remind him he does not know everything about the terror group, as he is not an agent of CTU. Jack is requested to stay out of the room, and he joins his daughter and Kate in the kitchen. He tells the two not to worry.  
  
4.43pm- 4.50pm: Michelle asks Tony why files are coming in from the FBI, and Tony informs her about what happened earlier. She looks at Tony's crashed computer, and is worried when it doesn't even switch on properly. She claims that this was a manual operation, and Tony's computer had been sabotaged. Michelle contacts Paul Smith from Archives, asking if anybody has that power, and he claims he will look into it. Tony says he doesnt have time to worry, and is more interested in the FBI files on Michelle's computer. The file transfer claims it is complete, but only 70% of information is on Michelle's computer.   
  
4.50pm- 4.56pm: The two agents inform Jack that the attacker still claims to have lost his memory. Jack asks to have an attempt, but is refused. He appears to accept this, but then picks up a vase and knocks one of the agents unconcious. The other agents pulls out a gun, but Kate attacks him with a heavy book. Jack thanks Kate for helping him, and goes into the room where the attacker is. Back at CTU, Tony searches through the incomplete information, and finds out that one of the two members of Burning Fuel that escaped was Arthur Myers- the brother of CTU traitor Nina Myers.   
  
4.56pm- 5.00pm: A blonde-haired woman walks into the building where the election results are being read out. She puts a gun into her handbag and turns around- it is shown to be Nina. Back at Jack's apartment, Jack searches through the attacker's wallet, and asks him if the name 'Arthur Myers' sounds familar.. because that is the man who he is. Tick, Tick, Tick... 


	2. 5:00pm to 6:00pm

2. 5.00pm- 6.00pm  
  
5.00pm- 5.04pm: Tony walks down the steps from his office, and asks Carl is he can have a word. Carl assumes he knows what Tony wants to talk about- the fact that he flirts with Michelle often. Tony silences him by saying that Carl's good friend, Ex-CTU Technician Milo Pressman, died half an hour earlier. Carl asks how old the disk was that kept all the information of CTU agents, and Tony mentions that is was four years out of date. The two assume that his death is involved in the conspiracy to wipe out CTU.  
  
5.04pm- 5.08pm: The two CTU agents Jack knocked out wake up, but they are tied to each other, thus not being able to move. They warn Jack that he will be arrested once they are free, but Jack will make sure this will not happen. He calls CTU, and informs Tony that his attacker is Arthur Myers. Tony tells Jack to take him to CTU with the agents who arrived there. He unties the agents and begins the task of leading Arthur into the van outside.  
  
5.08pm- 5.11pm: At Washington, Palmer is half way through making a speech about the upcoming election result. Nina enters the same room, and takes a seat. When Palmer finishes, the crowd listening burst into applause, and he gets a standing ovation. He notices a familiar looking woman near the back, but she disappears once the ovation crowds around him.  
  
5.11pm- 5.16pm: Michelle notices Carl being a bit upset, and goes to comfort him. Carl tells her what has happened, and she talks to him saying that there will be a lot of CTU agents who die today, and all they can do is find and detain the people involved. Carl mentions that all they have are each other, and the two kiss. Michelle breaks it off, worried, and leaves the room.  
  
5.16pm- 5.19pm: Kim and Kate watch Jack leave his apartment, slightly sad that he can't stay to enjoy his birthday. Jack says he will be back that evening, and he will be sure this is the case. When he leaves, Kate attempts to start a conversation with Kim, but she shuts her out, and puts on the television.  
  
5.19pm- 5.21pm: Carl asks Tony if he can leave for the day, but Tony denies this, because too much is happening. He asks Carl why he wants the time off, and he mentions it was because of Milo's death. Tony doesn't believe him, and asks Carl to get back to work.  
  
5.21pm- 5.25pm: David Palmer notes to members of the staff protecting him to contact CTU, stating a possible sighting of Nina Myers. He is told by his campaign advisor, Dana, that he needs to get ready for the election result that will be revealed "in about half an hour". David sits down but notices a woman with brown short hair. He approaches her, and puts his hand on her shoulder. Turning her around, it is revealed that it isn't Nina. He apologises.  
  
5.25pm- 5.30pm: Michelle notices Carl looking slightly weird. She explains to him that he cannot tell anybody about their moment, as she is the girlfriend of Tony. Carl says how Tony doesn't feel for her like he does, and that he is very empty since becoming the Director of CTU. At this point, Jack arrives with Arthur Myers and the two CTU agents. Tony approaches them. and Jack mentions his query about Arthur sharing the same last name as Nina. Tony confirms his suspicions by saying the two are related. Jack requests Nina to be detained into CTU as soon as possible, but Tony mentions how she was released the previous week. Back in Washington, Nina sets up a bomb that will go off in 30 minutes.  
  
5.30pm- 5.36pm: David is talking with Dana Hilton. He mentions that she has been up all night, and should get some rest. She claims that she will sleep once he is president for the next four years. At this point, Senator Rickson- the candidate for the Republican party, approaches David and shakes his hand. He begins to talk to David about having a good, clean election- but Palmer's attention is on a woman (Nina) who walks across the hall and outside. He dismisses the fact it was her.  
  
5.36pm- 5.43pm: Kate and Kim wait at Jack's apartment. Kate starts to talk about how Jack will be back by the end of the day, and there will be nothing to worry about. Kim states her feelings: she isn't looking for a new mom, but she wants her dad to be as happy as possible. Kate gets a phone call from somebody requesting to talk to Jack Bauer. When she mentions he is not in, three masked terrorists make their way to his apartment, smashing through the door. They fire two shots, one for Kim and one for Kate, and make their way to a safe. They take out a sealed envelope and a keycard. Two of them talk about how this will get them closer to wiping CTU off the map, only to be interrupted by a gunshot. Kim shoots one of the terrorists in the head, killing them instantly. She is then attacked from behind, sending her unconcious to the floor. They attempt to shoot her also, but they have ran out of bullets. The two attackers believe she is dead, and leave the apartment.  
  
5.43pm- 5.52pm: Carl appraches Michelle whilst she is working. He says his feelings for her, and asks her to leave with him. The reason he gives is that both of their lives are in danger, and it would be easy to bomb CTU, killing all of the agents inside. He successfully scares her into leaving the building with him. Tony gets a phone call from an agent from the FBI, saying they have more information. As Tony's computer still doesn't work, he asks to send the files to Michelle's computer again. When he calls Michelle to tell her this information, she doesn't answer her phone. He then notes that she and Carl have both left CTU, according to the Logging out database.  
  
5.52pm- 5.57pm: Arthur Myers is secured in a holding cell. Jack is told that he can now leave, as they have the terrorist under custody. Jack pleads with them that he can get results in ways they wouldn't think of, but they have none of it. Jack attempts to go straight to Tony Almeida, asking to be put on the case, but Tony wants to deal with the AWOL agents. Back at Jack's apartment, Kim regains conciousness and dials 999.   
  
5.57pm- 6.00pm: At Washington, the election results are almost read out. The winner is revealed to be Senator Rickson. David doesn't show defeat, smiles, and applauds with the rest of the crowd. Suddenly, a huge explosion shudders through the halls, and the building collapses. At CTU, Jack uses Tony's pager from his unguarded office to call the two agents out of the room. When they leave, Jack walks inside and locks the door. He looks Arthur square in the eyes. "You're Mine" he whispers. 


	3. 6:00pm to 7:00pm

3. 6.00pm- 7.00pm  
  
6.00pm- 6.04pm: Nina Myers contacts higher people, informing them she has completed stage one. People from inside the bombed building leave, with coughs and splutters. On-scene paramedics find David Palmer has collapsed.  
  
6.04pm- 6.09pm: In Carl's car, Michelle has second thoughts about leaving CTU without permission, but Carl tells her that they will be safe. Meanwhile, at CTU, Jack starts interrogating Arthur Myers, saying how he is also dangering the life of his sister, who they can easily track. Arthur says to Jack how he does not know he has a sister, and he gets mad, telling Arthur to tell him everything he does know.   
  
6.09pm- 6.12pm: At an abandoned warehouse, two men, hidden by the shadows, upload files from a computer. Random pictures of CTU agents flash by, as well as their address, location and background information. The two people talk in English, and reveal themselves to be members of Burning Fuel. They mention that stage one is completed, and the second stage will take place "before Midnight".  
  
6.12pm- 6.16pm: Ambulances arrive at Jack's apartment, and paramedics burst into the room where Kim and Kate lie, wounded. Kim utters that two masked men took some files from her fathers safe, but loses conciousness. Two doctors pronounce Kate as dead. Across town, Carl reveals that he discussed with Tony that the only CTU agents who's lives are in danger are the people working for CTU four years ago. Michelle tells him that it doesn't include those two, but Carl keeps on driving, and he locks the doors. Before Michelle complains, he shouts at her, and she gets scared.  
  
6.16pm- 6.23pm: Jack unlocks the door of the interrogation room, where he is told off by the two agents he locked outside. Jack severely tells them that when he wants results, he will get them. However, Tony tells Jack to leave and let CTU get on with the case. Jack notices on the video moniters that there is footage of a burning building. When Tony tells Jack what it is of, Jack is annoyed that he wasn't told about it. Tony says "it was because you locked yourself in an interrogation room." Jack turns around and leaves CTU. Meanwhile, the data transfer of CTU information to Burning Fuel is incomplete- they need one more disk that is on the person of an agent on David Palmer's staff back in Washington..  
  
6.23pm- 6.29pm: Nina walks along a highway when she gets a call from the leading terrorists. They ask her to go back to Washington to get the missing disk. She refuses, saying that it isn't in her contract. When she is threatened that they can kill her brother easily, she starts hitching a lift. Jack arrives at his apartment, seeing that Kate and Kim are not there, but police are. He asks what has happened, and he is told that "two girls were shot and taken to hospital". He goes back to his car and to the hospital.  
  
6.29pm- 6.34pm: The sun sets over Los Angeles. Michelle attempts to talk Carl into stopping the car, but he explains how he has a family and is set not to die today. Michelle mentions about the moment they had earlier, and Carl speeds up. He screams why she is staying with Tony after the way he treats her. Michelle does not know what Carl is talking about, and a beeping sound interrupts their conversation. Michelle thinks it is a phone, until she looks under her seat to see a box with a flashing light. She unlocks the door and rolls out, landing into a tree. Carl stops the car and gets out, shouting at Michelle as if she is resenting him- until the car explodes; there was a bomb in it.   
  
6.34pm- 6.37pm: Jack arrives at the hospital, demanding to see his daughter. He is shown the room that they are prepping her before surgery, but he is not allowed in for health reasons. He asks how Kate is, and he is informed that she was pronounced Dead on Arrival. Jack pauses and sits down.  
  
6.37pm- 6.42pm: David Palmer wakes up in a secluded room. He is calmed down by paramedics, and he is explained what has happened. He has a very hazy memory of what happened before the explosion, and he is told Rickson won the presidency. He lies back down onto his bed, and sighs "Ah Well.. Can't win them all."  
  
6.42pm- 6.44pm: Michelle and Carl trek back from the car bomb wreckage. Michelle suggests phoning CTU, but the phones were in the car. Back at CTU, Tony uses a tracking device to find Carl's car on a satellite, and he informs people to make their way there as soon as possible.   
  
6.44pm- 6.50pm: At the hospital, Jack watches as his daughter is wheeled into surgery. He stops the doctors, asking to speak to his daughter. Jack asks who shot her, and Kim explains they took something out of Jack's safe. Jack realises immediately who is behind the attack on CTU, and he holds a doctor purely responsible for Kim's health in surgery. With that, he leaves the hospital and calls Tony, saying he knows what is going on today. Tony doesn't want Jack back at CTU, and tells him that any source from people who are not agents are dismissed as rumours. Jack makes his way there anyway.  
  
6.50pm- 6.54pm: Kim's surgery starts. David Palmer talks to Dana Hilton, wondering where he went wrong in the campaign. An official walks in to tell David that Future President Rickson had died that minute- David is the winner by default. David is confused about how he is meant to feel. Dana suggests he should be happy, but Palmer doesn't believe he should be happy for another man's death.  
  
6.54pm- 6.57pm: Jack arrives, but is denied access to CTU, because of Director Almeida's strict rule. Jack asks to speak to Tony, and he is put through. Tony exclaims to Jack that he warned him about arriving there, but Jack just says he knows who is behind it all, and won't say until he is granted access. Tony admits defeat and lets him in. Meanwhile, Carl and Michelle stop walking byt the Mojave desert, as Carl claims he is tired. Michelle notices a large manhole, and is suggested by Carl to "check it out". As she walks in, Carl follows and closes the manhole behind him. Michelle wonders what he is doing, but two masked men attack her, and knock her out.  
  
6.57pm- 7.00pm: Tony demands Jack tell him who is behind the attack on CTU, and Jack just says "Nina". Tony pauses, and sends Jack out that Nina may be working for people, but she isn't behind the entire task. Jack suggests they go talk to her brother, who is just in a holding room. As Tony walks down to said room, Jack follows. David Palmer sits up, wondering what to do, Kim's surgery starts and Michelle is tied to a chair by the strangers and Carl. As Tony and Jack open up the holding room, Arthur Myers has gone... 


	4. 7:00pm to 8:00pm

4. 7.00pm- 8.00pm  
  
7.00pm: Tony and Jack start the search for Arthur Myers, informaing agents to secure the building, not letting anybody in or out. Tony calls Paul from archives to find out who released Arthur- but he claims the tape has been wiped out.  
  
7.02pm: Michelle asks the attackers and Carl what they want with her. Carl goes into her jeans pocket, and pulls out her CTU keycard. He also gets his own, and hands both cards to the two attackers. "These will get you in safely" he claims. The attackers leave Carl and Michelle alone. Meanwhile, an authoritive figure asks David Palmer if he is ready to talk about the bombing to the press, but David says that it was nobody's fault and does not want to talk about the attack.  
  
7.06pm: At the hospital, Mark Jennings, a doctor, recognises the name 'Kim Bauer', but does not know why it is so familiar. He watches as they successfully take out a bullet, and she starts to regain conciousness. Back at CTU, Tony asks Jack why he thinks Nina is behind the attacks, and he mentions about the safe. Tony wonders what was important enough to raid Jack's safe and shoot both people in his apartment. Jack mentions that he kept his old CTU keycard in the safe, as well as a disk- but he refuses to tell Tony what was on it. Tony claims he has more things to worry about- like the disappearance of Michelle and Carl.  
  
7.13pm: Michelle asks Carl what they need with her, and Carl cooly claims that it's to "make the plan go smoother". With this, he calls Tony, pretending that he has also been kidnapped along with Michelle. Michelle tries to interfere with Carl's lie by screaming, but he just shoots her in the leg. Tony gets angry that two of their best agents have been kidnapped, and asks how the CTU team are getting along with tracking their car. They claim to have found it crashed at the side of the road. Tony assumes that they were carjacked. Carl tells Michelle "everything will be right soon.".  
  
7.20pm: David watches a television report, claiming that he has nothing to say about the bomb. Dana enters his room, and say that he did a very brave thing by saying what he did. Other people in that situation would have spun the story to their advantage, making them seen as the victim, thus making them more popular. David smiles at Dana, only his attention is diverted with a particular person being interveiwed for the media- Sherry Palmer.  
  
7.24pm: Michelle attempts to escape her chair, but Carl shoots his gun in the air as a warning. He claims ''everything will be alright by the morning''. Michelle demands to be told what the other terrorists have planned for the rest of the day, and Carl laughs. "We're gonna wipe CTU off the map, like they did with us." Back at CTU, Tony asks Jack to tell him what was on the disk that was so important to keep in a safe. Jack tells him that he cannot reveal, for it may mean he would have to be arrested. Tony says he can tell him in confidence, and Jack confesses that the disk held background information on himself. All of Jack's missions and his training, as well as classified assessments that weren't for his eyes, were on the disk. He doesn't know why Burning Fuel will use the disk for.  
  
7.30pm: A dark truck pulls into CTU. Two men inside talk between each other, saying the Washington bomb was a success. They approach the side entrance of CTU and insert a keycard into a computer system- who recognises the person as "Jack Bauer". Both men walk into the building.  
  
7.32pm: David walks outside to talk to Sherry. When he gets a chance, he shouts at her for interfering with the whole situation and speaking on behalf of him, when they haven't officially talked to one another in three years. Sherry reminds him about helping with the nuclear bomb 18 months previous to today, but David replies with how they haven't talked "as a couple" in years. Sherry says her proposition: she knows information that will "stop the terror attack from happening tomorrow". David knows of no such attack, and Sherry tells him that's why he needs to listen to her. At the hospital, Kim's surgery has long finished, and she wakes up with Dr. Mark Jennings at her side. She asks where her dad is, and Mark tells her that he was a paramedic for her dad years ago. He starts small talk with Kim, and even mentions her mother, who he does not know died. Mark is paged to another emergency, but claims he will keep an eye out for Kim. The two trespassers in CTU uses Jack's keycard to access the archives section of CTU, which is unmained. They use Jack's illegal diskette to access the CTU server, however, they cannot access all of it as Jack is now an unregistered user. They use a backup disk to start hacking into CTU server.  
  
7.41pm: David leads Sherry into a windowless room, and demands her to tell him everything he knows. Sherry changes the conversation, saying how she thinks David feels for her. It is revealed David freed Sherry from prison, even though she was arrested for treason. She believes David still has deep feelings for her, but he tells her that he only released her because she was the mother of his children. Tony tells Jack that he is sick of waiting around for nothing, and tells him to leave. Jack knows that he can help, after all- his life is in danger too. Tony shuts his office door on Jack's face, and he begins to leave. Suddenly, he gets a phone call from the hospital, saying Kim is alright. He smiles, and decides to go down to the hospital, only then, sirens buzz within CTU. Jack is unsure what it is, and prepares himself for a fire alarm, but he is told by Tony that it means somebody has hacked into the CTU server.   
  
7.51pm: The hackers at Archives are interrupted by Paul, who they shoot in the chest. They get nearer and nearer to the main CTU database, when Arthur walks in. The three embrace, and Arthur says how they're plan will come to a close by the end of 'tomorrow'. The hackers succesfully shut off all computers within CTU, meaning they cannot find out where they are.  
  
7.56pm: Michelle demands to be let go, as there is nothing she can do to stop Carl. But he refuses. He mentions "every person of LA CTU will be dead within the hour". Michelle deducts that people have planted a bomb in CTU, but Carl says "no.. something more painful....". At CTU, The hackers finally reach the main secure server of CTU, and uses Jack's username and password to lock every entrance and exit. They make there way to the main office block and fire guns in the air. "There is no way out" shouts out Arthur, as he shoots a technician in the head. 


	5. 8:00pm to 9:00pm

5. 8.00pm- 9.00pm  
  
8.00pm: A CTU agent attempts to help the technician who had just been shot. In tears, she looks up at Arthur and shouts that he has killed him. As Arthur laughs, Jack watches the carnage and looks at Tony. Tony tells Jack that Arthur and the others will not be able to see them up in Tony's office, as the windows are opaque from the outside. Jack asks if there are any other exits and Tony looks at a skylight on the ceiling. He tells Jack to go, but Jack is unready because of the lives that are in danger. Tony tells Jack that he knows how to get out of it, and tells Jack to go.  
  
8.08pm: Carl watches the entire hostage situation on a television sits. He turns the set around to show Michelle. He laughs in Michelle's face, saying "This is what lover boy has got his workplace into?". He laughs again.  
  
8.10pm: Jack uses a chair from Tony's desk to lift him up through the skylight. He climbs onto the roof as Tony shuts the skylight window. Jack walks over to the edge of the roof to find a ladder. He climbs down it, but half way through ascending down, the ladder breaks off the hinges. Jack falls, but does not break anything- except the ladder. Mad, he kicks the ladder in rage and runs off to his car.  
  
8.13pm: David asks Sherry what she is doing in Washington today. She tells him that she knows information about tomorrow's attack on CTU. David says that he can't be doing with this today, and tells her that the last time she knew information, a nuclear device went off. She glares at her ex-husband.  
  
8.16pm: Arthur explains to all the CTU agents that nobody will leave the building alive. Tony loads a rifle in his office.  
  
8.17pm At St. Marks hospital, Kim starts to recover on a hospital bed. Dr. Mark Jennings approaches her to ask how she is feeling. She starts to get worked up, saying that nobody has explained why she is in hospital. Mark starts explaining that she rang 911 after getting shot in her dad's apartment. She asks how Kate Warner is. Mark tells her that she is dead. Kim, upset, just asks if her dad knows yet.  
  
8.22pm: Tony sets the rifle on a podium, and looks down the target veiwpoint. It is aimed squarely at Arthur. Tony fires, but shoots Arthur's shoulder, and brings attention to himself. The other terrorists look up at Tony's office, and go up the stairs to get there. Tony pulls out a chair to get up to the skylight, but the chair breaks and he falls to the floor. As the terrorists try to fight the locked door, Tony successfully lifts himself through the skylight and up onto the roof of CTU. He runs to the ladder and sees that it has been dismantled (accidentally, by Jack). He runs to the opposite side of the roof to search for another ladder, but another man launches himself from the skylight. Tony pulls out his handgun and shoots at him, and successfully hits him. Tony climbs down the other ladder, but Arthur is waiting for him on the other side. "There is no escape!", Arthur shouts to Tony. Tony lifts himself off the ladder and through a glass window, landing him back inside CTU.   
  
8.28pm: On the highway, Jack runs over a set of 'stinger' spikes, bursting his tyres. He sees a sign stating the hospital is half a mile from where he is. He starts to run to there, but he is shot in the leg with a tranquiliser dart. Three men grab him and throw him into the back of a van.  
  
8.31pm: Mark finishes telling Kim what happened to her. She asks if Jack was in looking for her. Mark pauses, and asks Kim if her dad is Jack Bauer. She says yes, and Mark mentions that many years ago, he was a paramedic on one of Jack's field missions. Mark asks Kim if Teri is alright, and Kim mentions she is dead.  
  
8.34pm: At CTU, Tony hides inside a storage cupboard. When one of Arthur's henchmen walk by, he sneaks up behind them and knocks them out. He grabs the henchman's gun.  
  
8.36pm: Jack awakes in the back of the van and asks where he is. One of the men, Frank Thorpe, tells a person on the phone that Jack has awoken, and hands the phone over to Jack. On the other end of the phone is Carl. He explains to Jack that CTU will be wiped off the map by tomorrow. Jack asks Carl when the people behind this attack "got to" him, and how much they are paying him. Carl says that he *is* one of the people behind the attack. Carl claims that he will call Jack back with the relevant detials needed if he wants to try to stop the attack. Whilst this phone call is occuring, Michelle manages to edge her way over to a desk, and grab a pen with her tied hands. She edges her way back to where she was, so Carl does not suspect anything.  
  
8.42pm: David notices Sherry is still within his presence. He approaches her and tells Sherry if she doesn't leave, she will be forced to. Sherry still claims that she knows more about the atack on CTU than David thinks, and begs him to give her an hour. As soon as he denies her this chance, Sherry's cell phone rings. Before she answers, she says to David that the person on the other end is behind the attack. David thinks for a moment, and tells Sherry to make him call back in fifteen minutes. If Sherry is telling the truth, they will be able to trace the call and bring the matter to a head. Sherry is willing to go along with this, and tells the man on the other end of line to call back at nine o clock.  
  
8.45pm: Michelle manages to finish cutting herself through the tied rope with the pen. Carl returns with some files, and asks Michelle if she knows where he put his pen. She stands up and stabs him in the throat.  
  
8.49: Jack is still being held captive in the back of the van. Frank's cell phone rings, he checks the caller I.D. and mentions that Carl is calling with his demands. He hands the phone straight over to Jack. Jack is shocked to hear Michelle's voice on the other end. Michelle explains that Carl is unconscience, and tells Jack where she is being held captive. Jack manages to keep the conversation one-sided, and when the call has finished, he asks Carl's men to take him to his hideout.  
  
8.53pm: Security and technicians have finished setting up Sherry's phone. David tells Sherry that if she is wasting his time, she will be given a restraining order, to stay away from David at all costs. Sherry explains that she will be helpful, and will stay by David at all costs. He says to Sherry that by tomorrow, he will not be the President. Will she be ready to stand by him then?  
  
8.55pm: Arthur's men are still searching for Tony inside CTU. He is found inside the storage cupboard, armed with a gun. He is gagged, and taken to Arthur. Arthur spits in Tony's face, and tells him that what will occur next will be his own fault, because he didn't "play the game properly". Arthur aims and shoots two innocent bystanders. Tony falls to his knees, crying.  
  
8.57pm: The van pulls into Carl's hideout. The henchmen take a tied up Jack down into the hut located underground. They call out Carl's name, and are shocked when Michelle appears with a gun. As the men are armless, Jack and Michelle force the men down into the corner of the room. Jack also phones the District Headquarters of the CIA, and begins to explain about the hostage situation at CTU.   
  
8.59pm: Sherry's phone rings. She answers. On the other end is her 'contact'... Ryan Chapelle.. 


	6. 9:00pm to 10:00pm

9.00pm  
  
Ryan tells Sherry that the first stage of the plan was completed, and it is time to move on stage two. He tells her to meet at an abandoned garage in North Hollywood at Midnight. Palmer silently urges Sherry to make the call stretch out so they can be given enough time to trace it. Sherry hesitates, and pointlessly asks Ryan what stage one was. He gets suspicious and asks Sherry who else is with her. She denies that anyody is with her, and makes her goodbyes. Hanging up, David says to Sherry that technicians will complete the trace within fifteen minutes. But if Sherry is wasting David's time, she will be sent out. Sherry assures him that she will stay by him no matter what. David pauses, and asks Sherry if the only reason she is staying by him is because he is going to be President for the next four years. She avoids the question.  
  
9.04pm  
  
At Carl's hideout, Carl's men are still on their knees, held at gunpoint by Jack. Carl regains conscienceness, and is shocked to see Jack and Michelle, along with him tied up on a chair. He tries to escape, but Jack points a gun at him and tells him not to move. Jack swears that Carl will tell him everything he knows unless he doesn't want to suffer extreme pain.  
  
9.06pm  
  
At CTU, Arthur makes fun of a distressed Tony. He is very silent and seems very pale. Arthur throws Tony onto the floor and kicks him. He is warned by a henchman whether that is going too far. Arthur looks up at the henchman and states "No.. this is." He points his gun at Tony and fires. A gun shot is heard, but Arthur is the one who is shot and falls onto the ground. Soldiers of the CIA have stormed into CTU, and successfully take down each and every henchman inside the building.   
  
9.11pm  
  
Jack finishes throwing Carl and his men into the back of the van. Carl warns him to be gentle unless he doesn't want any other CTU member to get hurt. Jack begins to take him seriously when he finds out that his daughter's life is also in danger, as Burning Fuel are planning to take out all relations of leaders of CTU. Jack shuts the van door, and reaches for his phone.  
  
9.14pm  
  
Dr. Mark asks Kim if she is feeling alright. She asks him if there has been any wrod from her dad, and he says "not yet". Just then, a nurse walks in to say that there is a phone call for Kim from Jack. Kim walks out of the ward to get to the phone. Jack warns her to be careful of everybody in her presence, as her life is in danger. She isn't sure that she is ready for anything this large, but Jack tells her to trust nobody.   
  
9.19pm  
  
At Palmer's suite. The location of the call is found out to be the phone of Ryan Chappelle's.  
  
9.20pm  
  
Ryan pulls into CTU, where the hostage situation has ended. He approaches Tony, who is a little shell-shocked. He tells Tony that he isn't fit to run CTU, and that he will take over. He reluctantly agrees to this.  
  
9.22pm  
  
David refuses to believe that a CTU District Director is behind any plan to bring down CTU, as Ryan has worked there for the past thirteen years. Sherry swears that she will be meeting Chappelle at Midnight, and to have security there in case he tries anything funny. David pauses, and looks at his begging ex-wife. He gives in, and assigns two guards to protect Sherry just until the end of the day. If they have no results by Midnight, Sherry will be arrested for wasting valuble time on a criminal case.  
  
9.25pm  
  
At the hospital, Dr. Mark Jennings tells Kim more about his work with her father. He mentions that when he was a CTU paramedic, he used to go to a lot of faraway places, and he tells some of his adventures to tell sick children, to enlighten them. Kim starts to come to a realisation, and asks Mark when he left CTU. He responds that he left a year ago due to health problems.  
  
9.27pm  
  
Jack and Michelle arrive at CTU. Michelle goes to her boyfriend to see how he is, and is worried when he seems to be pale and very nervous. Ryan tells her there is nothing to worry about, and Tony is just a little worked up from the hostage situation. He then notices Jack with Carl Matthews, and asks Jack why he is still here. Jack explains what has happened since 4pm today, and how his life is also in danger, as well as his daughter's. Ryan says that a lot of work still needs to be done today, and having Jack around will slow this down. Jack is not a member of CTU anymore, so his life should not be in danger. Jack mentions that Milo Pressman didn't work for CTU anymore, yet he was assassinated earlier that day. He also suggests the possibility that Arthur's sister Nina may be involved with the attacks.  
  
9.35pm  
  
Nina arrives at an abandoned North Hollywood garage. A man with quite a rough voice asks if she has the disk she was asked to get three hours ago. She produces it on the table and says she is washing her hands of the situation. She does not want anymore to do with what they have planned for tomorrow. The man laughs, and grant her freedom. Nina walks out of the door and walks into her car. As she drives down the driveway, the man speaks into a walkie-talkie, and gives instructions to another man. As Nina leaves the vicinity of the garage, an explosion is seen from beneath her car.   
  
9.40pm  
  
At CTU, Carl Matthews and Arthur Myers are both interrogated by Jack. They refuse to tell any information, because there are a lot more people who want the agents of CTU dead. Jack walks out of the interrogation room where he is greeted by Chappele. Ryan tells him that there is nothing left for Jack to do, so he might as well protect his daughter. Jack tells Ryan that his daughter is safe from danger at the moment.  
  
9.42pm  
  
Dr Mark is in a windowless room. He fills up a syringe with liquid, and hides it in a silver box. He then walks into Kim's ward.  
  
9.43pm  
  
Jack decides to talk with Tony, saying that no matter what Arthur said, the agents' dathes were not his fault. Tony just does not speak. Jack asks Ryan to interrogate the two prisoners whilst he works with Tony.  
  
9.45pm  
  
Ryan walks into the interrogation room. Arthur asks why they are being asked so many questions. Ryan assures them that they are doing fine, and they will be released within the hour. Carl asks why Ryan came to CTU. He looks at Carl and asks "are you questioning my methods?". He asks for ten minutes, and he will help them escape.  
  
9.49pm  
  
David asks Sherry to give him the co-ordinations of the meeting place, and leave. Sherry asks why she is being given the cold shoulder. He tells her that if what she is saying is true, she will be at the meeting place at Midnight, as will two guards. She says this is too risky, and he just responds by saying it is the only way that she can work with him in the situation. Sherry backs down.  
  
9.51pm  
  
Ryan talks with Michelle, and tells her that he thinks Jack is looking for excuses to stay. He isn't needed at CTU anymore and his life is in danger. He puts Michelle on the case of making sure Jack is out by 10pm.  
  
9.53pm  
  
Whilst Michelle is busy, Ryan unlocks the interrogation room. He walks into the room and lets the two prisoners out. He leads them down a corridor and through an exit. "A Chopper will be picking you up in five minutes" he tells Arthur. He turns to Carl and asks him to wait in the van.  
  
9.56pm  
  
Jack walks down the stairs, looking for Ryan. He notices that Ryan is with Arthur Myers. He asks why he is out of his holding cell, and Ryan claims that he has asked for a chopper to arrive to move him to a different location, because CTU is not safe. Jack looks at Ryan square in the eyes, and asks where the chopper is going. When he is told the prisoner is being taken to the California Defense Aparatment, he tells Ryan it should be okay for Jack to use the chopper to get to the hospital, as Ryan wants Jack out of CTU. Ryan gives in, and not wanting to be a suspect, tells Jack to wait outside.  
  
9.59pm  
  
Kim is given an injection by Mark. She starts choking. At CTU, Jack and Arthur's chopper arrives. "Guess that's our ride" remarks Jack. They get in the helicopter, prepared for the ride ahead. Tick... Tick.... Tick... 


	7. 10:00pm to 11:00pm

10.00pm  
  
The chopper takes off. Ryan sees Jack and Arthur take to the skies. He phones his superior, saying there has been a change to the plans.  
  
10.01pm  
  
At the hospital, Kim is still choking. Paramedics and nurses attend the scene and attempt to help her. However, she pushes them away and collapses to the floor. Dr. Mark is seen leaving the ward.  
  
10.04pm  
  
In Jack's chopper, he talks with Arthur about where the location is that he is being dropped off at. Arthur claims he doesn't know. Jack tells Arthur that he finds it stranged that a lethal terrorist that knows important information can ride around in a CTU helicopter without any sign of security. Arthur corrects him by saying Jack is the security. He replies by saying "What's to stop you jumping out of the open door. What's to stop me from killing you myself?". He tells Arthur that he is certain Chappele knows more than he is letting on.  
  
10.09pm  
  
At CTU, Ryan gathers all agents into CTU for a meeting. He tells them that he is now running it, because Tony has had a panic attack. He sets the agents back to work, but Michelle tells Ryan that Tony will be fine to run CTU within an hour. Ryan is persistant to her, saying he will be running it, which means she has to obey his instructions.   
  
10.13pm  
  
In the helicopter, the pilot claims that the hospital is just below, and will drop Jack off half a mile from it. Jack says this is okay, and the helicopter starts to land. When it is a few feet above the ground, Jack turns around and grabs the pilot in a headlock. He flips him over his back, and throws the pilot out of the open Helicopter door. Arthur, scared for his life, jumps to the controls to make sure they don't crash. The pilot lands on the ground, but lands safetly and survives to see his helicopter fly away. In the helicopter, Jack forces Arthur off the controls so he can take flight. He says to Arthur that what he just did was a test to see if Arthur was willing to die, which he isn't. This means he can move onto the interrogation. He turns the helicopter around. On the ground, the pilot radios CTU to tell Ryan what has happened.  
  
10.20pm  
  
Ryan sets Michelle on the task of finding Carl. When she leaves his office, he pulls out his mobile.  
  
10.21pm  
  
Sherry Palmer is driving on a highway when her mobile begins to ring. On the other end is Ryan. He asks Sherry that most of the night will now be solely focused on finding Jack, so he asks to meet Sherry to meet him up earlier, so they can get the meeting out of the way so he can concentrate on Jack for the rest of the night. He suggest 10.45pm, but Sherry wants to keep the original Midnight Meeting (because that is when the meeting will be listened to by Palmer's staff). Sherry doesn't give a reason to Ryan why she wants to meet him at 12.00am, so she gives in and decides to meet at the earlier time. Sherry now only has twenty minutes to get this message to Palmer, and to set up spying equipment.  
  
10.25pm  
  
At the hospital, Kim is breathing very heavily. She has been saved from her coughing fit. The nurse gives the reason why she reacted to her medication like that was an allergic reaction. Kim doesn't accept this, and claims Mark is trying to kill her, because her life is in danger, and she is to trust nobody. The nurse (named Amy Taylor) thinks Kim is just exaggerating, and tells her she should get some sleep.   
  
10.28pm  
  
Sherry tries to call the President, and after Palmer refuses to take her call, he is persuaded by officials to do so, because she claims to have information about the meeting. Sherry tells Palmer that the meeting has been bumped earlier, and will take place in fifteen minutes. David claims that he has had enough, and Sherry is just feeding him a lie. David hangs up. Now there is not enough time to set up security or to protect Sherry from Ryan. She sets off to North Hollywood.  
  
10.32pm  
  
Ryan asks Michelle if there has been progress with Bauer. She claims she has tracked the helicopter to be flying above the Mojave desert. Ryan checks his watch, makes his excuses and begins to leave. Michelle asks why Ryan is in such a hurry. He says that he has a meeting with an official about the events happening tomorrow. Ryan leaves CTU and makes his way into his van where Carl Matthews is waiting. Carl complains that Ryan has taken his time. He snaps back by saying it would have been a lot later if Jack didn't steal a helicopter. Ryan drives off.  
  
10.35pm  
  
Mojave Desert. Jack lands the chopper, blowing desert sand everywhere. He punches Arthur in the face, and he gets knocked out. Jack starts tying him up to the helicopter seat.   
  
10.37pm  
  
Palmer recieves a phone call from Eric Raybrun, who is now head of NSA. They have recieved information that NSA members are also in danger of Burning Fuel, because they funded CTU to bring them down. Palmer asks Eric that if this is true, he will need to trust Eric completely, because he still doesn't believe he can trust him since the events eighteen months ago. He claims to start this trust by doing a favour for Palmer.  
  
10.41pm  
  
Arthur wakes up tied to the helicopter seat. Jack states his demands. Arthur will either tell him everything he knows, or will he fly him four miles into the desert into the epicentre of the nuclear explosion that occured last year, and throw him out. If the fall doesn't kill him, the radiation would give him a more slower, pain-filled death. Arthur tells Jack that Burning Fuel don't want to bring down CTU because they brought them down, but they were going to before Burning Fuel was shut down. He tells Jack there are more people who support Burning Fuel's methods, and he is right to suspect Chapelle. As soon as he tells Jack this, they are interrupted with the sound of another helicopter. Jack realises that CTU have tracked them, and Ryan has obviously told agents to capture Jack. Jack gets into the pilot's seat and starts to take off.  
  
10.45pm  
  
Sherry arrives at the abandoned garage at North Hollywood. Chapelle arrives and asks Sherry if anybody follwed her. She knows for sure that nobody did. Ryan tells her that Jack Bauer will be captured soon, and if she is willing to join in stage two of the plan. It is revealed "stage two" is to blow up the CTU Offices in Toronto, Canada; killing almost half of known CTU agents. Ryan tells Sherry that Carl will take her to the airport to catch the flight. Suddenly, they are blinded by a set of car lights. Police cars and NSA vans surround the area. They quickly block all known exits around the garage. It is revealed that Palmer's requested "favour" was to see if Sherry was telling the truth about the meeting, and if certain people could be brought down, NSA would be able to do it.  
  
10.54pm  
  
Jack is still being chased by the CTU helicopter. He says to Arthur that they won't be able to get out of this alive, so they have to give themselves up. As Jack turns around, Arthur requests that Jack kill him, because he knows all the information that he does, and he couldn't stand to go back to jail. Jack says that Arthur cannot die today.  
  
10.57pm  
  
Ryan and Carl are arrested. He reveals that there are more supporters of Burning Fuel than just them.   
  
10.58pm  
  
Kim sits at her hospital bed, and overhears that Dr. Mark Jennings inexplicably checked out. Kim looks at the scar on her arm.  
  
10.59pm  
  
As Ryan and Carl are loaded into the back of an NSA car, the doors are locked. The driver looks up into the rear-view mirror, and looks at them both. He tells them "We gotta go quickly boys... there's a plane to Canada we gotta catch". Ryan smiles, as does the driver.  
  
Tick.. tick... tick... 


	8. 11:00pm to 12:00am

11:00pm- 12:00am  
  
Ryan and Carl are told by NSA when their flight will be leaving for Toronto. Kim ends up doing something she regrets, which leads her to go on the run. Tony regains his sanity back, and tries to re-run CTU, as Ryan has been outed as a mole. Jack goes to the hospital to try and find Kim, but she is nowhere to be found.  
  
[Full episode description to be posted soon] 


End file.
